The present application relates to a device for establishing leakage free connection of the interiors of tubes and vessels, which device is of the type that includes two coupling tubes each arranged to be in communication with the interior of a respective tube or vessel and to bear against one another and each provided with a closing member defining a closeable flow passage in its respective tube and two operating members each operatively associated with, and movable relative to a respective closing member to open and close the associated flow passage.
Such devices are used to establish a flow connection between two tubes, vessels or the like which are filled, for example, with ink. The means to be connected together, such as hose ends and the like, must be coupled together reliably. The manipulations involved in the coupling process must be performable by relatively unskilled personnel and the fluid medium must not be permitted to escape nor must air from the atmosphere enter into the connection point or into the interiors of the tubes or vessels. In addition, it is desirable that such device be usable for hydraulic as well as pneumatic systems.
German Pat. No. 2,416,836 discloses such a device which includes connecting tubes for coupling and securing. Each connecting tube is kept closed by a deformable closing, or blocking, member. When the connecting tubes are brought together, the closing member of each tube is displaced by rigid abutments disposed at the other tube. This produces a flow passage in each connecting tube through which the fluid can flow. This flow passage is produced already during the connection together of the connecting tubes and this apparatus provides no opportunity to close the flow passage while the connecting tubes are coupled together.